(::::) A Band-Aid for my Heart (::::) A Jean Havoc Love Story CH 1
by Lullaby Dusk
Summary: Jean Havoc's never had much luck with love, and he pins that on Roy Mustang. But when Kami Makoto joins the team he hopes she's a little different and won't fall for the handsome colonel's charm. Jean even manages to score a date with the spunky girl. What will happen as time progresses and Kami is near Roy's charm everyday and Jean can't make a real move? Jean Havoc/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(::[]::) A Band-Aid for my Heart (::[]::) A JEAN HAVOC LOVE STORY (::[]::) Chapter One**

It was a sunny day in central but leaves were falling in the cool autumn breeze. I took a long drag on my cigarette before leaning against a tree with a sigh. "Damn Roy Mustang," I muttered quietly to myself before taking another drag.

Twenty minutes later I was on my third cigarette sitting at the base of the same tree watching other military people walk by. It was boring to say the least. I knew the colonel was expecting a new recruit tomorrow, another lieutenant like me, but my body just wasn't into moving faster than a snail's pace as I pulled myself up and headed back to HQ.

Why we needed another lieutenant was beyond me, but hey, that's the colonel for you, he does whatever he wants, with whoever he wants. I sighed again flicking the stub of the cigarette down after one last drag before going inside. I smiled at Breda when I walked into the room, his arms full with a box of random assortments. "What do you have there?" I asked.

"Colonel asked me to bring these back for everyone, no one's allowed to leave until the office is clean and his paperwork is done."

I looked up at Riza who was scowling at Mustang, and who knew what she was thinking with daggers like that shooting from the squinted lids.

"That's the colonel for you." I took the box from Breda and sat it on the desk near me ripping open a bag of chips.

Breda leaned in beside me doing the same. "Look at him go. If he'd do that every day with his paperwork he'd never have any."

I nodded placing a salty chip in my mouth.

"What do you think the new recruit'll be like? Think he'll be any help?" Breda asked as Falman passed.

"She, actually," Falman said.

I threw the empty bag in the garbage by the door, "Another victim for Mustang, huh?"

Falman gave a smile and walked on and Breda clipped me on the shoulder. "Or for us," he grinned.

I shook my head a bit and moved on to my desk to do my own paperwork.

An hour later I was finished with all but one document and I sat back in my seat stretching, watching as the colonel scribbled and muttered away before I started it. When that one was finished I stood up to help Riza as she tangled with a box of books the colonel had from FullMetal to take back to the library. I picked up the box, "I'll get it." I gave her a smile and she nodded walking back to the colonel to clean out another drawer or corner.

I shook my head as I left, wondering why Roy didn't just woo Hawkeye, she did just about everything for him already. "Better than stealing my girlfriends," I muttered biting my bottom lip wishing I had a smoke, but I had finished off my pack under the tree and left the unopened one in my desk.

I smelled it before I saw it. My eyes locked on the smoke gently drifting around the figure leaning against my tree. I smiled and saddled up next to her, dropping the box at me feet, "Mind if I bum a smoke?"

The girl smiled up at me, her green eyes locking with mine. She smiled a bright smile and held the pack out to me, "I'm Kami Makoto."

"Jean Havoc." I took the lighter from her outstretched fingers and lit up. I sighed, it was so good. "Thanks."

"Long day?" she asked eyes sparkling, taking a drag herself.

"You don't know that half of it," I muttered looking the girl over.

She had long dark hair that fell to the middle of her back and a light splattering of freckles on her nose. Her t-shirt stretched across her ample bosom and I had to tear my eyes away to look at her when she spoke again. "Where are you going with all the books?"

"Library for Colonel Mustang."

Her eyes lit up, her lips stretching into a smile, she was a knockout, a total ten, except when it was for Mustang. "That's where I'm going right now! Er," she looked at the cigarette between her fingers, "Right after this."

"Are you the new girlfriend?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No-" I interrupted her in my head, "_Then you will be."_ Before she continued, "I'm the new lieutenant!"

I blinked slowly. _She _was the new recruit? I suddenly understood the need for an extra lieutenant around the office.

"Can you show me the way there?" she smiled, flicking her cigarette down.

I blinked again, "Sure thing." I grinned at her, "Wanna follow me to the library first? If I don't get these to Sheska, Riza- you'll meet her- will have my head."

She took the cigarette from my lips and tossed it to the ground stepping on it with her boots, "Show the way."

I stared at the creation from God above demolished on the ground and back at her. Suddenly, needing a smoke wasn't my first priority. I smiled and picked up the box, "Alright."

Kami followed me into the office, laughing sending a tinkling sound around the room, I grinned back at her, almost sad to let her take another step towards the colonel. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at us. Even Roy whose muttering had reached a roar stopped, dropping his pen.

"Lieutenant Makoto; you're here early." Mustang hurried from behind his desk, eyes roaming Kami's legs exposed by her shorts.

She didn't salute or show that he was a higher officer, but somehow it wasn't needed from her. "I wanted to come in early, there's hardly anything to do in this town."

I saw the spark in Roy's eye as he smiled, turning on his charm, "I could show you a few fine places if you'd like. Say tonight, around eight?"

Breda elbowed me, "That was fast."

I nodded holding back another sigh, sitting at my desk watching Kami as she answered.

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but Jean said he'd show me around tonight." She smiled another bright smile, while Roy's faded.

I did?

She turned to me, eyes widening slightly. I felt my slightly ajar mouth turn into a grin. "That I did, colonel."

Roy said something to Kami, smoothing his situation over, but I didn't hear because Breda leaned down to my ear, "I take it back, you beat him to it."

I grinned up at him, "That I did."

I heard Kami's tinkling laugh as she placed her palms on my desk, "See you tonight, Jean." We all watched her sashay out of the room, "Bye everyone, maybe a rain check colonel?" She gave me another wave and let the door shut behind her.

I looked down at a not she had somehow managed to set without me seeing.

_Meet you here at 8. Thanks for covering for me._

I grinned again, looking up to see Roy retreat back to his receding pile of paperwork. Maybe this girl would be different, who knew, maybe she was the one. I set the note in my desk and asked Fury if he needed any help with his own paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**(::[]::) A Band-Aid for my Heart (::[]::) A JEAN HAVOC LOVE STORY (::[]::) Chapter Two**

Kami was standing by my car door when I walked out of the office. I smiled at her, rubbing the back of my head, "You know Mustang would self-combust if he knew you lied about going out with me."

She just grinned and got into the passenger seat, "That's why I didn't really lie. I'm in your car, aren't I? Show me something so we can pretend I'm a good girl."

I shuddered and started the car, "Let's get something to eat."

Kami waved at me from the front door of the hotel. Her hair shimmered in the moonlight and I smiled throwing my own hand up at her.

I was lying in bed an hour later tossing and turning trying to sleep. All I could think about was Kami and her blowing Roy off. Sure, we were friends in a way, but that didn't mean I wanted him to have every girl he laid eyes on. Something bad needed to happen to him for once- like I get the girl from under his nose.

My lips turn into a smile for a millisecond before I sighed stubbing my cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed.

I didn't get much sleep that night, but my lungs got plenty of tar from the pack I finished.

"Havoc, you don't look too good." Breda said when I dropped my body into the chair behind my desk.

"Don't feel too good." I said, patting my pockets for a lighter. Riza wasn't there to take my cigarette.

Breda smirked and elbowed me roughly, jostling my hand as I tried to light my cigarette, "Oh, I know what's up. You didn't get much sleep last night, huh? Did the new recruit keep you up?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Fury, Falman, and Roy looked at me curiously.

"No, Breda." I growled then took a long drag letting the smoke out with a sigh.

Fury piped up beside Falman across the room, "Well then how did your date go?"

"I wouldn't call it a date," I said taking another drag.

"Then what would you call it?" Falman asked.

I shrugged, "An introduction to the city?"

Roy chuckled, "Havoc, Havoc, Havoc." He shook his head at me, "Poor Kami what would she think if she knew?"

I looked at the colonel, "What?"

"Little Kami most definitely thought it a date, how dare you crush the poor girl's heart." He shook his head some more. "Havoc, Havoc, Havoc."

I felt my stomach clench in anger, my hand tightening into a fist, like he was one to talk. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and leaned back taking a long drag off the cigarette. Maybe I'd just go home and go back to bed.

The door opened and we all turned to look as Riza walked in behind Kami, "And then we went to the park, it's so pretty there and the leaves were falling and the fountain looked like diamonds were pouring out of it because of the moon."

Riza sighed a small sigh at Kami's description of the last place I had taken her last night. I smiled as she turned to everyone in the room, "Hi guys!" She came to stand by my desk, "Hey Jean, I was just telling Riza about our date!"

I nearly fell out of my chair. Roy peeked around Kami to look at me smugly and before I could reply to her he said, "Lieutenant Kami, I don't believe that's regulation dress code."

She looked down at her blue baby doll dress and flats. Then she smiled up at him, "Are you really going to make me change? You know I don't even technically start until tomorrow."

I smiled at her back, watching her challenge Roy's authority.

"No, I guess not." Then he handed her a large stack of paperwork, "But you have to wear your uniform tomorrow or we'll all be in trouble."

Kami just smiled, "Yes sir!"

She turned and leaned over my desk, grabbing a pen, "Can I borrow this?"

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from where her dress had revealed her chest and lovely, lacey bra.

"Thanks."

We all watched her amble over to the couch and spread out the paperwork Mustang had ambushed her with.

She looked up, "What?"

She was going to change things around here, we all knew it. I just didn't know if it'd be a good change or another kick to my self-esteem.


End file.
